


Lord Slytherin Official ✔

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Gen, I'm also bad at social media account names so sorry in advance lol, No Plot/Plotless, Voldemort needs money so opens up a merch store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Lord Slytherin Official ✔ - Hello Britain! Check out our latest merch in the store linked below: darkmarkstore.com
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Lord Slytherin Official ✔

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Livestream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598710) by [Anna_Hopkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins). 



> I was inspired to make a social media fic by Anna_Hopkins wonderful story Dark Livestream, which I highly recommend!

* * *

Lord Slytherin Official ✔ - Hello Britain! Check out our latest merch in the store linked below: darkmarkstore.com

* * *

RonTheWeasley - Is this for real?

StrangerGranger - I am honestly speechless…

HJP ✔ - How much for a T-Shirt? Asking for a friend

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, O.M. (First Class), Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J. ✔ - Don’t be led into the path of the dark by @LordSlytherinOfficial. Voldemort is evil and must be stopped!

RitaSkeeter ✔ - Oh my! What an exciting start to the week. An exclusive interview with @LordSlytherinOfficial is coming soon in the Daily Prophet, keep your eyes peeled!

SeamusDeamus - Wait, he’s back???? Sorry @HJP for calling you a liar

HJP ✔ - @SeamusDeamus thanks, I guess…

PansyPetal - I’ve got to get my hands on that exclusive snake ear cuff from @LordSlytherinOfficial

GinnyMWeasley - Have the Death Eaters run out of funds already? Guess the rumor about the Malfoy vaults was true after all...

DragonMalfoy - My father will hear about this! @GinnyMWeasley

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s kinda short but my inspiration yeeted itself out the window again


End file.
